


Price Of love

by SrSteve



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrSteve/pseuds/SrSteve
Summary: You was happy with your loving little family, until circumstances forced you to become a bar dancer, which led you to meet Steve Rogers. While you are trying to save your family and your love, you are unknown to the price you must pay for your love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Price Of love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired by a 1932 American pre-code film ‘Blonde Venus’. ! I never posted fanfic before, this is my first. So if you don’t like anything or you have any suggestion you can tell me. And ignore this if you are not interested.

You looked yourself up in the mirror. To say you were nervous would be an understatement, but you tried to hide that feeling behind a veil of confidence and took a deep breath as you waited in the back stage.

“All right, boys. Come in.” Sam announced opening the door before turning towards you.

“This is my good friend Mr. Steve Rogers” He mentioned pointing at the muscular, handsome man in front of you.

“Hello.” He extended his hands, smiling.

“Hello, Mr. Rogers.”

“And this is Tony, I mean, Anthony Stark from the famous Stark Enterprise.” Sam mentioned to the man standing next to Steve.

“Hello, Beautiful.”

“Hello, Mr. Stark.”

“What’s your last name again, Peter?” Sam asked to the man in white buttoned-up shirt.

“Quill.” The man named peter came closer to where you were sitting. “Pleased to meet you.” He said shamelessly ogling you.

“Thank you, Mr. Quill.” You returned before turning to them.” Please, sit down.”

Before anyone can sit Peter proposed, “How about ordering something to drink? What’ll you have?”

“Sorry, I don’t drink. But, Thanks.” You were getting really annoyed by this Peter guy. But hid it under smile and politeness.

“You won’t last very long in this place,” Peter commented suddenly.

“Why won’t she?” Mr. Stark asked curiously.

“She is too classy for a place like this.”

“Can you leave us alone, Peter?” Steve finally broke his silence and it doesn’t sounded like a question. It was as if it was a command. Peter’s face fell.

“I knew that was coming,” Stark commented, curiously.

“Good night.” Peter mumbled before leaving the room.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Tony.” Steve said turning towards Mr. Stark with same authoritative tone.

“I see,” Tony smirked in a knowing manner before waving towards both of you, “Good night.”

“Good night.”

“You can run along, too, if you like,” Steve turned to Sam.

“I was just going out anyway,” Sam sneered before focusing on you. ”You’ve got about 20 minutes before your next number, baby.” And Sam left too, before sending a wink at your direction.

A moment of silent fell as you stared at the handsome man in front you. He had blue eyes with a hint of green. They reminded you _him_ , though his eyes has more greyish undertones. You shake yourself out of your thoughts and broke the silence first.

“You are quite at home here, aren’t you Mr. Rogers?”

“I don’t know. I am not exactly a stranger here.”

A knock came at the door and a boy with a bouquet of pink lilies stepped in.

“Flowers for you.”

You accepted the flowers with a shocked expression.

“Wait, a minute. Here we are.” Steve gave the boy some tips, before patting his head, “Thanks, buddy.”

You admired the flowers before staring at Steve’s face, “Are these from you?”

“Were you expecting them from anyone else?” He sat at the couch infront of you.

“You embarrass me Mr. Rogers.” You strolled toward the cupboard to pick the dress for your next performance. “You better go now. I have to dress.”

He walked behind you and whispered near your ear shell, “What are we going to do about _tonight_? Shall I wait for you after the show?”

A shiver run down in your spine. You turned around grabbing the skimpy number for your next performance to meet his eyes. His blue eyes were filled with lust that made them look darer than they actually were. He looked at your lips and you subconsciously bit your lower lip.

“I think you can do me a great favour,” he said in a husky tone before running tip of his forefinger in your lower lip which were wet due to you biting.

“Will I get a bracelet for it?” You asked mockingly.

His expression turned from shocked to one of absolute amusement. He removed his finger form your lips shaking his head in amused laughter.

“Nat told you something about me?”

“Oh yeah, she said some very nice things about you.”

“Like?” he asked curiously.

“Like how you helped her when she needed paying her landlord in exchange of…uhm, some ‘ _favour_ ’.” You said the word favour almost mockingly. “And she always wears that bracelet you gifted her. It’s very precious to her, I think.”

He shook his head again, laughing as if he found that information very entertaining. He then stared directly at you before leaning in placing a soft kiss on your cheek which shocked you completely.

“So tell me what you need? I can give you a bracelet.”

You shifted your gaze to the teddy you brought from home to mask your nervousness. Things were moving too fast and you were not sure if you could do this anymore.

“”There is nothing between us, is there?” You asked without turning to face him. “I don’t accept bracelet from strangers.”

He chuckled. “There is no reason why we should remain stranger. Is there? “He moved in front of the dresser and his eyes fell on the blue teddy bear. “This one is cute. Is this yours?” You didn’t answer and he looked at the small photo frame placed beside the teddy. “This kid certainly look like you.” He commented after studying the photo for few moment. You bite your lower lips, an annoying habit, and an indication of your nervousness.

This is not the first time you heard this. Almost everyone who had seen both of you tell that Johnny looks exactly like you. It’s very easy to see the similarities. The only thing he had inherited from his father was his steel blue eyes.

“He is my son.”

“That sounds fit. It seems like he got his beauty from his mother.”

“Thanks.” You didn’t know what else you say. All that you were thinking that moment was how you are betraying him, _them._ They didn’t deserve this. But you have to. For them.

“So you need something for him? School fees, toys, gifts, anything. Just name it.”

Your heart started beating too fast. You imagined this moment but now word stuck in your mouth. You gulped audibly before saying in a shaky voice.

“I need money for my husband. He need to go to Germany for his treatment as soon as possible.” 

“How much?” Steve looked at you with a serious expression and you gulped again.

The following moments were blur as he signed a check and handed you saying he was hoping “ _the favour”_ you would do to him will be worth the money. You felt like you just signed you soul away. At the same time you knew how much you needed this money. You tied to remind yourself you are doing this to save _him_ , save your family. But nothing shadowed the choking guilt you were feeling.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the last show of the day ended you collected your payment from Sam and walked out of the bar. Steve was waiting in his car. You looked around to see if anyone was watching before sliding into the passenger’s seat. After a passionate make out session and a quick blowjob Steve offered to drop you home. You refused at first, but when Steve kept insisting saying you need to reach home as soon as you can to prepare for the next day, you agreed.

You wanted to reach home soon to spend last few hours with Bucky before he has to go to Germany for his treatment. And you was exhausted enough from the back to back performances and emotional strain you were feeling, so last thing you wanted is to take a public transport. Not that many were available at that time of the night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You opened the front gate of your house and reached for the key to open the door only to find it was already unlocked. You stealthily opened the door and your gaze landed on him.

Bucky was dozing on the living room couch, a storybook laying open against his chest. Hanging your coat, you strolled towards him and picked the book up to place it in the centre table before caressing his cheeks softly with your fingers. That woke him up. He sit up with a groan.

“I was waiting for you. What took you so long? What is the time?”

“It’s very late Bucky. You should get some sleep. I need some too. We have a big day ahead of us. We have to buy tickets and pack your stuff. And then we can hire a cab to the Airport.”

“Tickets? Pack? What are you talking about?” Bucky looked confused, before the realization hit him, “don’t tell me...You can’t have got money already.”

“My manager gave me advance.” You replied, unable to meet his eyes anymore you cast your glance toward the storybook lying in the table. “Don’t ask me more now. I’m tired.”

“Oh sweetheart. Of course you must be tired.” He tried to stand up, but you tugged at his hand lightly.

“Do you love me Bucky?”

You asked searching his eyes, looking to find whether his love for you is strong enough to survive the truth you was hiding from him; to feel his unconditional love for you, to bask in it.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked cupping your face gently, peering into your eyes. When you didn’t answer, instead leaned in to place your head in his chest, he sighed.

“Do I love you? What a stupid question. I love you more than anything. Even more than my life. I can’t explain how much I love you.” He placed a tender kiss in your temple. You looked up and stared in his eyes, feeling his unwavering love. Then your gaze moved to his plump, pink lips. You cupped his neck and put your lips against his. He returned the kiss with more passion and love.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky undid the top two buttons of your blouse and placed a kiss in your bra-clad cleavage, before nipping the skin. That earned him a soft whimper from your lips. He moved his lips to your neck, biting and sucking the skin. The sensation was so sweet and overwhelming you forgot to remind him not to leave marks, which you usually do. His hands moved inside your skirt and he teased your pussy with his fingertips before gently removing your panty which had visible wet stain on them.

Again his fingers moved to your bare pussy and spread your lips apart. You let out a breathy whimper when he pushed his two long finger into your wet channel. He moved them in a slow speed, in and out, his thumb rubbing your clit. You mindlessly tugged at his pants. He took the hint removed his shorts and underwear hastily before kissing you with fervour. You wrapped your legs around him to draw him closer. He bent and buried his head between your tits as his hands lowered the cup to you bra. You spread your legs and felt his cock against your opening. Griping his shoulders you tilted your hips and sank onto him completely.

You rocked slowly as first, then increasing the speed gradually. His mouth suckled on your nipple, while his hand pinched another to peak. His left arm kneaded you ass before moving between your thighs. You broke the kiss and moaned obscenely as he began to rub your swollen bud. He nuzzled your neck and groaned as you speed up. You was close, sensing this Bucky speed up his ministration on your pussy and you lost it. You tossed your head back almost wailing his name as the intense orgasm flooded your core.

Bucky rescinded his fingers from your cunt and grabbed your ass as he guided you. He lifted you easily and slid in and out of your wetness. You returned his trusts squeezing him between your legs. He pushed you flat against the couch and slammed into you repeatedly. Your hands moved to his head and tugged at his dark hair. He grunted and his cock twitched inside your pussy. He gave a few more weak trusts before painting your inside white as he came.

Both of you remained still for few moments, his breath fanning your cheeks, your hands gently caressing his muscular back. When he went limp, he pulled out and you shivered at the sensation. He placed a tender kiss in your forehead before he sat up and looked at the sticky mess between your legs. You followed his eyes.

“Bucky, we promised! Never on the sofa again. Look what you did.” You pout adorably.

“I did? You sure? You were not the one moaning, oh Bucky, oh Bucky?”

“Shut up!” You said batting his arm playfully. “Remember we promised to never do that again here?”

“Yeah, I do remember.” Bucky said chuckling. You both promised not to get it on in the living room again when last time Johnny walk up to both of you in the middle of the act. You both were too mortified and stammered to answer his obvious questions. “I think we have traumatised him for life.” You glared at him as he handed you your panty. Both of you cleaned and dressed before returning to your bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on your back you stared at the ceiling. Bucky had one of his arm secured around your waist.

“Bucky,” You whispered.

“What doll?” He said, not opening his eyes.

“Promise me to get well and come back to me.”

He opened his eyes, his blue eyes blinked in the darkness. He removed a stray hair from your face, staring deeply into your eyes.

“Of course I’ll come back. I wish I didn’t have to go. I wish I could spend every moment of my life with you.”

You knew his words are genuine. You cupped his face in your hands and tears slid down your cheek. Bucky wiped the tear and you whispered, “I love you. I love you so very much.”

Bucky kissed your tear stained cheek, “I love you more.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Take care, Bucky. Don’t forget to call me every day.” You hugged Bucky tightly, trying very hard to control your tears from coming back again.

“It’s only six months.” He tried to assure you.

“Come back strong and well.”

“I will.” His hand rubbed your back soothingly.

You picked up your son in your arms and Bucky placed a noisy kiss in his chubby cheeks.

“Say goodbye to Daddy.”

“Bye Bye Daddy.”

“Take good care of your Mummy, Johnny,”

“I will Daddy.”

Bucky placed one more kiss to his forehead before biding you goodbye and walking towards the gates. You watched him silently.

“Mamma?”

“What, baby?”

“Has daddy gone away for good?”

“No baby, he’ll come back soon.”

“I want him to come back soon.”

You looked at his innocent baby blue eyes, so similar to his father’s, and in your heart you echoed “Me too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
